The present invention relates to a divot bottle for use by golfers and, in particular, to a divot bottle with separate compartments to contain sand and seed, respectively.
Divot bottles are used by golfers to refill and repair turf of golf courses damaged by golfers during a normal round of golf. Preferably, a golf ball is struck while the club head is still heading downward (i.e., hitting down on the ball), causing the club head to dig into the turf and remove a divot after striking the ball. As a result, the turf is damaged due to no fault of the golfer. To repair this damage, a golfer generally carries a divot repair bottle attached to the golf cart or pull cart. The divot repair bottle contains a mixture of sand (or another base material) and seed to be poured into the divot created by a routine golf shot, and the golfer will simply retrieve the divot bottle after the golf shot and sprinkle the mixture into the divot. The base material such as sand will protect the seed and retain moisture until the seeds germinate and new growth takes hold.
Conventional divot repair bottles such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,269 require mixing the base material and seed together prior to loading the mixture into the divot repair bottle. The divot repair bottle is then mounted on the side of golf carts in direct sunlight. The base material and the seed naturally absorb moisture from the environment, and so the seed (usually rye) in the mixture begins to germinate. Once germination occurs, the mixture no longer pours from the bottle and so the mixture must be replaced. A typical golf course will have about 50 golf carts with two divot bottles on each cart, and refilling 100 divots bottles is very labor intensive.